The present invention relates to certain heterobicyclic compounds having antiinflammatory activity and antiallergic conditions and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods employing such compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,942 discloses certain 2-oxindole-1-carboxamide compounds having an acyl substituent at the 3-position as having analgesic and antiinflammatory activities.
European published patent Application No. 0 175 551 discloses 1,3-diacyl-2-oxindole compounds, while European published patent Application Nos. 0 181 136 and 0 173 520 disclose substituted 2-oxindole-3-carboxamides and tricyclic and quadracyclic compounds including the 2-oxindole-3-carboxamide unit as antiinflammatory agents.
The art also includes numerous disclosures of 3,3-disubstituted 2-oxindoles, as pharmaceutically active compounds, e.g. British Patent No. 1,132,318, Dutch Patent Application No. 6604752 (anti-inflammatory), and South African Patent 68-01099 (antidepressants).
1,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-2H-[2,3-b]-pyridin-2-one is disclosed by Ficken et al. in J. Chem. Soc., 747-89 (1961). No pharmaceutical utility is mentioned for the compound.
Pyrrolidinopyridine derivatives having geminal substitution are disclosed in Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 77, No. 19, Abst. No. 12637e (1972). No pharmaceutical activity is disclosed.
Japanese Patent Application 51068571 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein R is substituted phenyl, and are useful for inflammatory conditions.